A conventional pharmaceutical injection system of this type is made up of a pharmaceutical injection device and a storage medium that is removably mounted to this pharmaceutical injection device, and is designed so that when the storage medium is mounted to the pharmaceutical injection device, the pharmaceutical injection amount is set automatically (see Patent Literature 1 below, for example).
With the pharmaceutical injection device in Patent Literature 1, a health care worker takes an individual's condition into account, and stores a pharmaceutical injection amount for each individual in the storage medium, so the pharmaceutical injection amount can be set automatically merely by mounting this storage medium to the pharmaceutical injection device.